Open My Eyes
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Chris has always hated Valentine's Day..until someone showed him the true meaning of it. Short Valentine fic. JerichoTrish


Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story

A/N: This story was done for a Valentine's Day Contest in which it won 3rd place. R&R

* * *

"So, what are you planning on getting Trish for Valentine's Day?" John Cena asked, taking another sip of his half-empty bottle of beer. 

That question had caught Chris off guard. He really wasn't sure what or if he was even gonna get Trish anything. "I don't know. I'm not sure I'm gonna get her anything".

John damn near choked on his drink. "What!? This is your first Valentine's together and you're not getting her anything?" He was talking so loud that half the people in the bar stopped what they were doing just to watch him.

John's reaction had made Chris mad. He, of all people, knew that Chris absolutely despised the mushy-gushy holiday. It was just a rip-off of Christmas. You had to buy expensive things for the ones you loved and Chris just didn't have time for that. "Well, I just don't think that I have to. I'd rather just wait until her birthday. I mean, since when is Valentine's Day so fucking important?" He asked, more to himself than to John.

"It became important the day you started going out with Trish." John said. His attention quickly turned to the tiny blonde walking through the door. It was Trish. John motioned his head toward the door, and Chris turned around.

"Hey Trish, over here!" Chris called out.

She smiled, and walked over to their booth. "Hey baby." She said, giving Chris a small peck on the lips. John cleared his throat, just as he always did when they started making out in front of him, as if he wasn't there. Trish laughed. "Hi John". She sat down next to Chris, her hand on his. He started kissing her neck, as she giggled. He put his hand on her knee, rubbing up and down her thigh.

John started making gagging noises, but they ignored him. "Damn, you two are like horny school kids."

Chris stopped for a second. "You would be too, if you had someone as fine as Trish." With that, he went back to kissing her.

John rolled his eyes. "I bet I would", he said sarcastically. "I _really _wish I could stay and finish watching you two swallow each other's faces, but I'm not." He got up and laid a few dollars on the table. "This is for the drinks. So I guess I'll...um...see you two later then".

After John left, the bartender had came to their booth, and they ordered a few more drinks. They stayed a little while longer, kissing and talking, before heading back to their apartment.

* * *

Chris had carried her into to their bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed. He started kissing her, his hand underneath her shirt, resting on her stomach. 

"_So, what are you planning on getting Trish for Valentine's Day?_" That question kept repeating itself like a broken record in his head . He felt guilty and pathetic. He suddenly stopped kissing her, and sat up.

Trish gave him a confused look. "What's the matter Chris?"

He ignored the question. "What do you want for Valentine's Day?" He asked, giving her a soft look. "A diamond ring? A new Mercedes? Flowers? Candy? What?" He continued.

She shook her head. "None of that"

Now it was _his_ turn to be confused. "Huh?"

She laughed. "I don't want any of those things, Chris. I can buy them myself. What I really want for Valentine's, is you".

His eyes got so big, they looked as if they were gonna just fall out. "Really? Why? Don't you want a new bracelet or purse or something in that nature? Because I'll buy it all. You're worth every penny Trish"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You seriously don't get it do you? Valentine's Day isn't about all the materialistic bullshit like most people make it out to be. It's about being with the one you love. And that's you."

Things were suddenly starting to make sense to Chris. He smiled lovingly at her. He told her about the conversation he had with John earlier and how much he use to hate the holiday due to his past relationships.

Trish listened to his every word, running her hand through his hair. "You poor baby", she said, giving him a pout.

Chris laughed heartily. He decided to press his luck. "Do you love me?", he asked, sort of in a tease.

She laughed. "Yes Chris, I love you".

He kissed her, deep and lovingly. "Good, because I love you too."


End file.
